Resident Evil Die Hard
by onebigboss
Summary: New York Cop Chris Redfield flies to L.A. to reunite with his estranged wife. Upon arriving at the Christmas party at her job, a group of terrorist take control of the Umbrella Tower and take hostages, including Chris's wife. And the last thing Chris wants to do is play hero. He's the wrong guy in the wrong place at the wrong time!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To California

**Resident Evil****Die Hard**

**Chapter 1**

Chris Redfield stepped his way off the plane and into a crowded terminal, it's Christmas, why wouldn't it be crowded? He hated crowds, he hated flying, he especially hated flying halfway across the country, during the holidays, only to see his wife and kids who should have never moved from New York in the first place.

His stomach sank as he begun to remember why his wife and kids moved all the way out to California from New York. The last year hadn't been easy due to the move, his health, and police work had suffered, he was drinking more and going through way too many packs of cigarettes as well. This trip was not only to see his kids, but to see if he could get his wife and marriage back. He hadn't been the easiest husband to live with, though they argued a lot she was right about so much, but his own stubbornness caused this.

This was his last chance to get things right, he didn't want to mess up his marriage anymore and loose Jill and the kids for good. If he could stop being so stubborn and blockheaded then he could get past it all and get them back. The plane ride wasn't easy, and some middle age business man had told Chris to take his shoes off at the hotel, stand on the carpet, and make fist with your toes, helps you relax he says. Chris thought the guy had one to many drinks on board.

Coming down the escalator of the crowded aiport, he noticed a small young man, african american, blond short hair, wearing a chauffeurs outfit, holding a sign reading Chris's last name. Jill did say that the company was going to send a ride for him.

_She must really be working hard if she had the bosses set something like this up. A limo for just one guy? Maybe she was on step away from actually being a C.E.O. I could have asked if we didn't argue so much. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Chris walked up to the unsure young man and stopped a few feet from him. "I'm Chris Redfield." He said.

"Name's Jim, Jim Chapman, I'm your limo driver."

He spoke with a hint of nervousness in his voice as he quickly turned around and began walking to the terminals exit. Chris juggled the giant stuffed bear and his own bag as he followed Jim out the terminal to a black limo parked right out front.

Chris reached the limo and watched as Jim walked his way around the limo and to the drivers side, and opened it, but watched him quickly look back over to Chris himself.

"Aren't you supposed to take this stuff?" Chris asked, propping up the bear and his bag.

Jim quickly shut the door and jogged back over in a hurry. "Do I? I'm sorry you are gonna have to help me with this, man. This is my first limo gig."

Chris smirked a little and walked him self to the back of the limo and opened the door himself. "That's ok, it's my first time riding in one." Quickly shutting the door once his gear was in, he walked back to the front and sat himself in the front seat of the limo. Jim shut the door for him and laughed a little. "Looks like it is, man."

Dusk was showing up in L.A. as the two pulled out from the airport and hit the highway with heavy traffic, but it was moving, a good sign so far. Chris had watched the traffic go by and it didn't make him miss the New York traffic, especially when he was a flatfoot and he had to handle traffic details, New York drivers didn't care or just didn't see anyone, he had almost been clipped more times than he could remember. Least everyone here seemed to move even in traffic.

"Hey, just kick back and relax, man. We got everything you need, TV, DVD's, food, phone, got some crosswords here and a full bar!" Jim quickly looked into the back seat and then back to Chris. "If your friend is hot to trot, I know a couple of mama bears that would love to hibernate..." He stopped and thought for a moment, after seeing the ring on Chris's finger. "Or is he married?"

"Married." Chris simply said. He edged himself over near the window and heard rustling below as he reached down and pulled out discarded wrappers from a fast food joint, or four.

"Sorry, the maid was off today. Hey, I didn't expect you to sit up front, even if you never road in a limo, everyone still knows what one is and what you do in it." Jim quickly changed the subject after passing a large truck. "So, she lives out here huh?"

Chris nodded, keeping his eyes forward. "Yeah, past six months."

Jim thought about it for a second. "Meanwhile, you are still living in New York?

"You're nosey, you know that, Jim?"

Jim shrugged. "Sorry, I used to be a cabby, see people expect a little chit chat, comaraderie, and I forgot how stuck up limo guys were, so excuse me."

Chris was amused and smiled a bit. "It's okay, it's okay."

"So you divorced?" Jim instantly said.

"Just drive the car Jim." Jim wasn't gonna let him off the hook that easy. "Well come on man, are you, or aren't you? What happened? She beat you up? You are a pretty big guy ya know?" Chris just gave up at that point and decided to entertain Jim. "She had a good job, then it turned into a great career..."

"Which meant her moving out here?"

"You're fast, Jim."

"So, why didn't you come with her?"

"Cause I am a New York cop who used to be a New York kid, and I got six months backlog of New York scumbags I'm still trying to put behind bars, I can't just pack up and move across the country to L.A."

Jim cut straight to the point. "You mean you thought she wouldn't make it out here, and she would come crawling back so why bother to pack."

Chris grinned a little. The kid was sharp, he liked that, a bit direct, but he liked the kid. "Like I said, Jim...you're fast."

Jim laughed and reached over to the radio, his finger hovering over a touch key, but stopped short. "Mind if I play some tunes?"

Chris just nodded and waved his hand, but his smile faded to the tunes which blasted from the speakers. Heavy rap shook the car and destroyed his hearing quickly, Chris wasn't a fan by any means.

"Got any Christmas music?"

"This IS Christmas music, man!"

Chris watched as Jim began grooving to the beat and lip synching to his version of Christmas music, all Chris could do was sit back, and look out the window at the skyline, trying to focus on what he would say when he finally saw Jill. This was going to be tougher than any case of his career. He was a damn good cop, but as a husband, he needed much more work on that.

After a steady ride, with brutal music, Chris's destination came into view. Umbrella Plaza, a massive tower that seemed to reach high into the L.A. skyline. Chris hated tall buildings, just as much as he hated flying, but he took a 6 hour flight to get here, so he could handle something like this. Though just looking at the looming tower made him desperately want to get back on the plane and go home.

The limo reached the plaza's main area, nobody around, all was quiet. Jim pulled up to the entrance and watched Chris exit quickly, barely even letting the limo stop. "So, you go upstairs to the party, your lady sees you, you run into each other arms, and live happily ever after, right, man?"

Chris nodded as he lit up a fresh cigarette and lit it with a gold plated zippo, which was given to him by Jill. "It's corny, Jim, but I can live with it."

"And what if it doesn't work out? You got a place to stay?"

"I'll find someplace."

"I'll tell you what, since I have no other job for the night, I'll pull into the garage and wait. You score with your wife give me a call on the car phone, and I'll leave your bags inside at the desk. You strike out, I'll get you to a nice hotel. Deal?" He said, handing out his business card to Chris.

He leaned back into the car to grab the car and smiled. "You're alright, Jim."

"Just remember that when it comes time for the tip! They're paying for it, so don't be shy now."

Chris took the card and lightly closed the door and began a slow walk to the front door, enjoying his smoke and thinking about what he would say yet again. He just wanted to say he was sorry for being an idiot and for being so stubborn, she didn't deserve it and neither did the kids. _well, it sounds all good in my mind, but my stupid mouth with fuck it up most likely. I just need to bite my tongue and admit I was an idiot and everything was my fault, yeah simple, right, yeah...ahh Christ..._

Chris walked himself through the doors and was blasted by the buildings air conditioning system, back home it would have been heat blasting him. The lobby was clean, like brand new clean. Spotless floors all around, exotic plants off to the left and right, the place was more sterile than most hospitals he'd seen back in New York.

He made his way to the desk, one lone security guard sat behind the desk, his eyes meeting with Chris. "Jill Redfield?"

The guard pointed to a glowing red touch screen with the Umbrella logo on it. Chris tapped the screen and watched the umbrella break off into separate sections. Chris quickly located employee as he typed in Jill's name. Waiting only a short bit, the computer buzzed showing nobody with that name. Chris frowned and then thought on another name. "V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E..." He typed out, waiting again and saw the result he wasn't happy to see. The screen changed and formed and outline of the building, a light went off on 30th floor, indicating Jill's office.

Chris looked up to the guard. "Cute toy..."

"Yeah, when you have to take a leak it'll help you find your zipper too."

Chris ignored the bad joke, and smiled. "Thirtieth floor." "Yeah, take the express elevator," Said the guard, point behind him. "it'll get you up there no problem, just get off at the noise." "Thanks."

Chris walked his way to the express elevator, passing another guard, both nodded in politeness and Chris signaled for the elevator which quickly reached him. He stepped into the elevator, and as he shot up to his destination, he felt his stomach being left on the ground floor, still hoping everything went as planned.


	2. Chapter 2 Twas the Night Before

**Chapter 2**

Ozwell E. Spencer, head of the Umbrella Corporation, stood on the balcony overlooking his co-workers enjoying the Christmas party. Some would say it was like God looking down onto his creation, but Spencer was just an old man with great wealth who had used to to establish something great.

It had been a very very busy year for Umbrella, he had started the company many many years ago, and it turned into a huge success in the end, despite the passing of his two friends James Marcus and Edward Ashford with whom he began the company with. Despite the great losses Spencer continued the companies legacy in their honor and his workers were celebrating the holidays and the business year because without them, he wasn't able to make this all happen.

He raised his hand as the band quiet and everyone looked to him. "Ladies and gentlemen...I congratulate each and every one of you for making this THE greatest year in the history of the Umbrella Corporation. You all have worked hard all year round, so please, eat, drink, be merry, and enjoy all the success you have created, and on behalf of the Umbrella Corporation, Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!" He cheered greatly to his co-workers as they cheered back to him. Ozwell moved to the steps to descend down to his people and join them in the festivities of food, talk and booze.

Despite the party being for the hardworking people of the Umbrella Corporation, Jill Redfield continued to work even though Mr. Spencer had expressed numerous times that she should take the time to relax. But that was something she never really knew how to do.

"Come on...what about dinner?"

Jill continued to walk towards her office as the young handsome, and ever pursing spanish man continued after her.

"Carlos it's Christmas Eve. Families, stockings...chestnuts roasting on an open fire? Rudolph, Frosty, they ring a bell?" She politely asked, placing her hand on the door to her office, quickly entering it, knowing full well it wasn't fast enough.

In reply, Carlos smiled and said "I was thinking...fireplace, some good wine, bath-"

Jill continued walking to her desk and saw her secretary, who was working just as hard as her, but shouldn't have been, especially now. "Cindy, it's six forty...you are making me feel like Ebeneezer Scrooge. Go, enjoy the party, have some champagne." She suggested, while helping her secretary out of the chair.

Cindy Lennox was about to pop at this point, but during the entire pregnancy, she never really complained, and always kept happy. Jill admired her courage, because both her pregnancies she wasn't the easiest to deal with.

"Thanks Ms. Valentine." She said, cradling her belly. She looked down to her stomach and then back to Jill. "Think the baby can have a sip?" She lightly chuckled.

A smile came to Jill's face, she rolled her eyes as she placed some important papers on the desk. "That baby is ready to tend bar."

"So about dinner?" Carlos asked again, edging himself onto her table.

Jill quickly sat down at her desk, behind her on a long filing cabinet were a small herb garden, and the family pictures to which Carlos didnt seem to ever notice. She quickly raised her hand and pointed to the door of her office as she used her free hand to pick up the phone. Carlos raised his hands and backed off, flashing his pearly whites, all the while shooting her a 'catch you later' look.

The phone at the Redfield house rang only twice before it was picked up. Jill was certain it would be their house keeper, but instead, the young cheerful child voice of her daughter ended up talking to her.

"Redfield residence, Christina Redfield speaking!"

Jill smiled and her tone changed to her motherly voice. "Hello Christina Redfield, this is your mother speaking."

"Mommy!" She cheered. "Christopher is being mean to me! He's saying he's going to get more presents than me because he is the baby! But I'm the first born, I should be getting more than him!"

Jill hid her laughter as she could hear her young son in the background yelling at Christina. "Now, now, Santa works his magic and you both always get what you want."

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon, but you'll both be in bed when I get there, though. At least you better be, or Santa won't come!"

"Well...well...could you come say goodnight?

Jill leaned back in her chair and continued smiling, her little girl always had that effect on her. "Don't I always? Anyway, I need to talk to Sheva, can you get her for me? And no snooping for presents either!"

There was a slight pause from her daughter.

"I didn't look in the closet under the steps-umm is daddy coming home?"

Jill's smile faded as she tapped her fingers ontop of the table, but kept her motherly tone. "Well, maybe Sweetie, we will see what Mommy and Santa can do, ok? Now take care of your brother and get Sheva for me."

"Ok Mommy! Sheva!"

"Hello, Mrs. Redfield. Your coming home soon right?" The young woman asked, watching as the children ran up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"I am working on it as we speak. Did umm...did Chris call by any chance."

"No, he hasn't, have you heard from him?"

Jill tried to hide her disappointment. "Well...maybe there wasn't time before the flight or his phone is dead. Perhaps you should make up the guest room just in case."

Sheva smiled. "Already set Mrs. Redfield."

Jill's smile returned as she stood up from her desk, she accidentally bumped against the filing cabinet, unaware that she had knocked one of the family portraits over, the one with her, Chris, and the kids. "What would I do without you Sheva. Thank you."

After saying her goodbye, Jill quickly hurried with the papers out of her office, hoping to get everything she needed done so she could find Chris and hopefully bring him home for Christmas. She wasn't too surprised he hadn't called, but this was important, she knew he wasn't great with technology, but all Jill wanted was a nice Christmas with the kids, her husband, no problems, no fighting. She might as well have asked for the real Santa to show up and bring two feet of snow to the warm climate of L.A. That would happen more than for what she wished for. But it was the season for miracle to happen, least that's how it worked in the movies she had seen growing up as a kid.


	3. Chapter 3 Business And Pleasure

**Chapter 3**

Before the elevator completely came to a stop, the sounds of classical music reached his ears. Without even looking at the indicator above the panel, Chris had reached the 30th floor with no problems.

The doors opened to a very loud and joyous looking party. There were many people all over the place, all dancing in a drunken haze. A big corporation like this, Chris knew you didn't have to be a cop to know that these people would jump at the chance at free alcohol and probably cocaine in some of the offices in the back.

Chris quickly grabbed a glass of champagne and drank it, dying of thirst, but quickly spit it back into the glass. It may have been cheap, or it may have been just not for him. Beer would have been better, and his eyes quickly saw it. Beer, chilled in big buckets of ice. He quickly discarded the glass into a plant, and made his way to the bar, grabbing a cold one from the ice, throwing two bucks into a glass bowl for the tips.

He continued onward, and was caught off guard by a woman who kissed him. She was obviously hammered, or just wasn't used to walking in heels. He continued onward through the thicket of merry workers.

"HEEEEEEY! Merry Christmas!" Chris felt another kiss, this time from a drunken business man in a untucked shirt, holding two glasses of some kind of red wine. He pushed the guy back and continued onwards. "Jeeze...welcome to California." He mumbled, suddenly needing his beer even more now. He cracked the can open, and quickly took a chug. The cool drink attacking his tastebuds, but wasn't helping him relax from his jetlag.

Chris continued onward until he came across an older man looking at him. Chris could sense an air of authority around him. His suit...well Chris didn't know styles and labels, but he could tell the suit was more than his paycheck.

"Excuse me," Chris began, setting the beer down onto a table. "I'm looking for-"

"Jill Valentine?"

A slight smile came to Chris's face. "Yeah...how'd you know?

"I've spent half my life on airplanes, I can recognized someone who just got off one." He extended his hand to the young man. "Ozwell E. Spencer, welcome to my company."

"I can see that." Chris nodded his head, looking around the place, as Ozwell began leading Chris away from the festivities and down the hallway. As they continued onward, they came to an office, on the door, the name "Valentine" appeared on it. Chris muttered angrily and quietly to himself.

"Jill went to the vault to fax some documents, she should be back any-"

As Ozwell opened the door to Jill's office, he saw Carlos Olivera behind the desk, bringing his head up quickly sniffling, as he took his hand across the desk quickly and patted his hands off.

"Ahh, hi, boss, uhh I was just making a quick phone call here, closest phone and-"

Ozwell sighed and introduced their new guest. "Carlos this is Chris Redfield, Jill's husband..." with meaning he added "Jill's policeman?" Ozwell turned back to Chris. "Carlos is in charge of International Acquisitions.

Carlos quickly trotted around the desk, running a checking finger under his nose and extended his hand to Chris. "Hey, how are ya doing? The flight ok?"

Chris brushed by Carlos and quietly passed on to him. "You missed some." To which Chris knew he had gone back to checking.

"Uhh can I get you anything? Food? Caviar? Beer? Wine?" Ozwell offered, eagerly trying to change the subject.

Chris edged himself over to the filing cabinets behind Jill's desk, and noticed the pictures of the kids and Jill on there. He took a moment to reply. "Uhh no, no thanks. I'm good." Chris said, thanking Ozwell. "You throw one hell of a party. Though Umbrella was an Japanese company."

"Well, were flexible, we don't want to discriminate, so we are in many countries all over the world."

Chris chuckled. "Wallet's pretty fat huh?" The two shared a good laugh, until a the laughter from Carlos broke into the scene.

"That's good, that's good, ahh but this isn't just a Christmas celebration, this is a party for the big deal we just closed, mainly thanks to Jill ain't that right Oz?" Carlos said slapping his boss on the shoulder.

_Corporate kiss ass_

Thought Chris as he turned to Ozwell.

"Yes, indeed, Jill was very determined, didn't rest, no matter how many times I told her to relax."

"Yeah...sounds like her."

_Yeah...really, it did. She was always like that. Determined and head strong, those traits seemed to serve her well here. _

The door to the office quickly opened, bringing Chris back to reality as he heard a female voice from the other side.

"Mr. Spencer I have sent those contracts out and-Chris!" Jill said shockingly, trying to take a few steps almost loosing her footing from seeing her husband. It almost didn't seem real, but it was. She quickly recovered. "I was hoping you made that flight."

Quietly he said "Yeah, me too." Kissing her as she kissed back. "Your wife was made for this business. She knows how to drive a hard bargain." Ozwell complimented.

"Yeah..." Chris chuckled. "I remember our first date."

"Show him the watch." Carlos quickly butted in. He watched as Holly hesitated. "Well go on, show him. What, are you embarrassed?" He quickly turned to Chris. "A little token of our appreciation for all her work around here."

Chris turned to Carlos, and smirked politely at him. "I'm sure I'll see it later...there a place where I can wash up?" He asked.

Happy for the excuse, Jill pointed to the living area attached to her office. "Yes, right this way."


End file.
